Une sombre ascendance
by FreeTheHummingBird
Summary: Cassiopée Lestrange.14 ans. Des années après la chute de Voldemort,alors que la paix est revenu,la jeune fille,sous le nom de Bella Estrian rentre à Poudlard,en quatrième année,dans de douteuses conditions. Au coté des enfants des "héros",entre héritage,secrets et mensonges,la jeune fille,élevée dans un orphelinat,se rend rapidement compte qu'elle détient de terribles armes...


Un hurlement déchira le calme froid qui régnai dans le manoir des Malfoy. Étendue sur la tapis du salon,Bellatrix Lestrange se tordait sur le sol, Narcissa a ses cotés. La pièce,pour grande qu'elle fût,ne faisait qu'empirer les choses en répercutant a l'infini les cris de Bella. En cette chaude soirée de juillet,Narcissa n'avait pas osé allumé un feu,mais les lampes dissimulés ça et la projetaient des ombres peu rassurantes sur le visage de sa sœur. Si différentes qu'elles étaient,Narcissa n'aurait pas supporter de la perdre. Les mains crispés autour de celles de sa sœur,les jointures blanchis par la pression exercé,Narcissa priait pour la survie de son aînée. Bellatrix poussa un nouveau cri,plus faible que le premier. Narcissa ferma les yeux,réprimant avec difficulté ses larmes. Depuis des semaines,Bellatrix se cachai dans le manoir,sa jeune soeur ignorant pourquoi. Seul l'étrange détresse,émotion si incongru pour la sorcière la plus crainte de son siècle,qu'elle voyait par moment sur le visage de sa sœur l'avait poussée à accepter. Elle avait fini par comprendre en voyant peut à peut la taille fine de sa sœur s'arrondir de plus en plus.

-Cissy ...

La faible soufflement de la grande brune,si différent de son habituel ton,fit lâcher à sa sœur un petit sanglot.

-Petite sœur...

La poitrine de Bellatrix se soulevait par intermittence,et elle parlait avec difficulté,le souffle haché.

-Cesse de vais m'en te le promet...

Une nouvelle contraction au niveau du ventre la fit taire,et elle grimaça,le visage tordu par la souffrance.

-Chuut...un guérisseur va bientôt venir...

Bellatrix tenta un mouvement pour se relever,avant de retomber,trop faible,son visage pleine de crainte.

-Non...Cissy,par amour pour moi,ne fait pas ça...personne ne doit savoir que j'ai un enfant.

A un autre moment,sa sœur aurait exigé des explications mais la terreur qu'elle avait entraperçu dans les beaux yeux de sa sœur lui suffisait. Personne ne devait savoir.

-Je te le promet.

La jeune femme brune plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tu ne comprend pas!Jure le sur ta vie,Cissy !

-Je te le jure,déclara t'elle. Je mourrai plutôt que de te trahir.

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne prêtèrent attention aux étranges marques rouges qui enserrèrent un brève instant les fins poignets de Narcissa,puis qui disparurent tout aussi soudainement.

Bellatrix poussa alors un hurlement déchirant.

-Il vient...je le sens venir,murmura t'elle en haletant.

Il fallut 2 heures à Bellatrix pour expulser l'enfant. Deux heures de crainte,deux heures d'angoisse. Deux heures que Narcissa passa,seule avec sa sœur dans le salon,empêchant quiconque de rentrer dans la pièce. Deux heures que passa Bellatrix allongée,trempant de sang le joli tapis de sa sœur. Deux heures où elle frôla délicatement l'étreinte de la mort avant qu'un petit être s'arrache d'elle.

Son enfant. C'était une fille. Aux yeux de Narcissa,la situation était irréelle. Comment sa sœur,sanguinaire et dangereuse sorcière aurait pu avoir un enfant?Pourtant c'était bel et bien le sien. Elle reconnaissait si bien les cheveux sombres de sa sœur,et voyait déjà la beauté future de la fillette. Bellatrix tendit des bras faibles vers son bébé,et le soulevant devant elle,déclara.

-Elle s'appellera Cassiopée Belladona. Cassiopée Belladona Lestange. C'est un beau nom. Un nom fort. Puisse ce nom te porter chance,ma fille.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil a sa sœur,qui attendait,la visage figé telle une statue de marbre,et lui tendit l'enfant. Narcissa savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Emballant la nouvelle-née dans une étoffe sombre en cachemire,toute d'argent et de pourpre,elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de crisper son visage,refusant de pleurer. Elle sourit d'un sourire se voulant fort a sa sœur,et fit un pas sur le coté. Bellatrix resta seule.

Toujours allongée,elle contempla la haut plafond haut-dessus d'elle. Et se recroquevillant,elle se mit à sangloter. Elle devait abandonner son enfant,elle n'avait pas la choix. Seule sa sœur saurait. Sa fille serait en sécurité.Et dans le silence du manoir,elle poussa un hurlement de souffrance et de peine mêlée.


End file.
